F29D: A Second Chance
by animegingysnap
Summary: Taking place when the four castaways decide to go into the heart of the island to search for help. JacksonxMelissa. This is my second fanfic. Hope you all like. R&R please. Stupid summary I know, but I promise it's a lot better than it sounds. Ha ha
1. A Second Chance

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! And here's another Flight 29 Down story for all those watchers out there. Here you go!  
**

* * *

**F29D: A Second Chance**

Jackson was out on the beach alone cracking open some coconuts with the hunting knife. He had been out there all morning. 'Something must be on his mind,' thought Daley as she washed more clothes in the bucket beside the plane they had pulled up from the shore. 'He's been acting like this all morning; sitting by himself and staring off into space... I wonder what's up.' Eric was coming around the corner with two large water jugs.

"Man, I don't know if I can take another day lugging this water from two freaking miles away," Eric said and dropped the water jugs by the fire next to Melissa. She was filtering the water and didn't seem to hear Eric, or just decided to ignore him for once. Eric stared at her and then rolled his eyes and went inside the plane to talk to Abby.

Abby was putting some more disinfectant on her wounds when Eric came over and said, "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Abby looked at Eric through the corner of her eye. She knew what he meant, he had been annoying her ever since she had come back from the island's treacherous forest.

"When are we going to tell them that we are leaving to explore the island?" Eric said in a loud tone. Abby put her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Well, not yet, big mouth. Tonight... at supper... I have to go take care of some things first." Abby smiled a wicked smile and then stepped out of the plane. Eric curled his bottom lip with a smile and then chuckled to himself. He was about to lie down when Daley called for him to help her with more work. He huffed and then made his way outside.

Taylor was sitting on the beach by herself. She was so confused on what was going on between Jackson and her, and Jackson and Melissa. Was Melissa and Jackson together? Or was it her and Jackson? She didn't know and the thoughts of the past few days filled her mind and gave her a headache. She was so tired of all the drama and decided that the silent barrier between her and Mel had to end. She walked over to Mel, who was now alone at the campfire and stood behind her.

"It's going to seem like an eternity if we don't talk... you know that right?" Taylor said to Mel's back. Melissa didn't say anything at first and then stood up and turned toward Taylor.

"I'm not mad at you for liking Jackson..."

"... oh... then everything is okay?" Taylor said in a confused voice.

"I'm mad because you knew that I liked Jackson and that didn't stop you," and with that Melissa walked away from Taylor, leaving her baffled. Taylor couldn't take this anymore. What was so wrong about liking someone? She was mad at Melissa and then again she was sorry. Her feelings were confused, too.

Jackson was still at the shore cracking open coconuts and decided that the group needed some firewood. He walked into the wooded area and began picking up branches. Then, out of no where popped Abby. Jackson jumped at first then rolled his eyes and continued picking up small branches.

"Did I scare you?" Abby asked while walking behind Jackson. Jackson didn't answer and continued to gather firewood. Abby knew that he was trying to ignore her but she wouldn't stand for that. "You know... you're still the leader here."

"No, I gave that title and all that goes with it to Daley," Jackson said while bending over to pick up a branch.

"Yeah, you may have given her the title, but you're the one that everyone goes to... that everyone looks up to..." Abby said. Jackson knew she was planning something by the way she was talking and acting so he stopped walking and stared at her.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked in a serious tone.

Abby looked at him with cold serious eyes and said, "Maybe the question should be, what do YOU want?" Abby grinned and Jackson looked at her with questioning eyes. He knew she was up to something.

At supper time, Abby stood up infront of the others and announced that she was going to leave to search for Ian, Jory and Captain Russell. She had lost them in the last storm and had been searching for them ever since. Immediately everyone was telling her that it was a stupid idea, and that she'd only get hurt again. She had almost died twice out there on her own before. Eric then stood up infront of the arguing group and announced that he too, would be going off with Abby. Daley took this in a hurting way and thought that it was a stupid idea and that everyone should stay together. It was all working out and then Abby came along and started talking about what else was out there and what not. The group then voted, Daley asked them to, if it was a good idea to split up or stay together.

"Show of hands, who thinks that we should all stay together?" Daley said in a leader way. She looked around her to see that not one hand was up. She was breath taken. She couldn't believe that the group didn't want to stay together. Daley ran over to Mel, who was crying now, and asked, "Mel...? Why? Don't you think we were doing so well?" Mel couldn't say anything, she muffled her tears in her hands. Daley was getting red-eyed, so she ran over to Lex. "Lex, come on. Weren't we doing okay? We shouldn't split up right?" Lex didn't look at his sister's eyes and tried to hide his face under his hat. Daley ran over to Taylor and asked, "Come on! You know we were doing okay! We can do better, right!? We just need to stick together, right? Taylor!" Taylor was crying now. She was sobbing into her lap. Nathan had watery eyes, he wanted to tell Daley that they'd all stay together and it would be fine but he had to say it, "Daley, listen. If they want to go, they should go. We can't keep them here. We can't wait here forever." Daley was crying full force now and ran away from Nathan to Jackson, who was leaning against a tree. "Jackson! You were the leader, they all listen to you better than they have for me. Tell them this is wrong..." Jackson looked at Daley's face with a caring eyes and walked past her to join Eric and Abby.

"... I've decided... to go with Eric and Abby... I can't stay here any longer... it's just too much..." Jackson said and let his head fall so that he couldn't see Daley's crying face or Mel's or Taylor's. Nathan and Lex didn't know that Jackson would be going, and neither did the girls. This was all just a huge shock for them all. The tension in the air was too much for Daley who ran off into the woods to breath. She needed to get away from them all. She couldn't watch them walk away and leave. It was too much.

The three teens packed their backs and were just making sure they had all the necessary equipment when Nathan, Taylor and Lex came to say good-bye. Nathan watched as they packed their bags and when Eric stood up he met eye to eye with him and smile. "I'm gonna miss you man," Nathan said. Eric looked at him with soft eyes and then hugged his friend.

Taylor hugged Eric next and told him, "Come back soon, okay," through tears. Eric almost lost it there. He had seen Taylor complain and whine a lot, but never cry. That really got him. Lex was next and told Eric, "Take care, okay?" Eric gave the little man a hand shake and ruffled his hair. Abby waved to everyone through her tough exterior, and they waved back. Nathan then noticed an extra bag on the ground, "Who has two bags?" Eric started to walk over to Abby and said, "Oh... that isn't ours..." and he pointed behind Nathan. Taylor, Lex and Nathan looked behind themselves to see Mel coming over with teary eyes.

"I've decided to go..." Mel said in a weary voice. Taylor let out a sad and whiny, "Oh..."

"Are you sure, Mel?" Nathan asked holding her hand. They were good friends and now he was starting to get watery eyes again.

"No... but it feels right... I think I'm doing the right thing... ya know?" Mel said, crying now. "Could you tell Daley I said good-bye... I couldn't find her..."

The three sad friends agreed to tell Daley and hugged Mel before she went off to join Eric and Abby. Jackson came over to the three now. "Come on, don't be upset... we'll be back before you know it." Daley had just appeared around the corner crying to see her friends go off. "We'll follow the beach as much as we can, and then we'll start into the island. Don't worry though, we'll be fine and we'll see you soon... and if not... we'll see you later." Jackson smiled a real smile for once and walked off to join the other three waiting on the beach to go. Nathan, Daley, Lex and Taylor were crying as Jackson, Abby, Eric and Melissa started their journey. They would try their best to make it to the other side of the island, maybe find some help, a town. If they were lucky, they would find Ian, Jory and Captain Russell... but only if they were lucky.

* * *

**I know, just the last episode in a wrap-up. I just wanted to refresh everyone's mind before I started the rest of my story. R&R. Much Love!**


	2. What Lies Ahead?

**Here's the second chapter. I hope you all like, my hands hurt from typing so much lately... uh oh... carpal tunnel, nah! Ha ha. R&R And I'll keep it up. I love to write fanfics!  
**

* * *

**F29D: A Second Chance**

**Chapter 2: What Lies Ahead?**

Just yesterday the group had left their home-like camp on the island. Abby didn't seem to be bothered at all, but there seemed to be a dark heavy rain cloud over the other three. Melissa was seen with her hat over her eyes ever since they left had camp. Eric wasn't annoying since they had left. He spoke little, if at all. Jackson was as tough as a rock... it seemed. On the outside he was the strong teen who would led the group the right way... but on the inside, it did hurt to leave his friends back on the shore. He actually missed them. Lex, the super smart kid, Daley, the tough yet caring older sister, Nathan, the funny always-out-to-prove-himself guy, and Taylor, the sometimes ditsy, insecure scared girl.

Abby was sick of the group walking so slow so she said, "What are you? Are you all dead and I haven't got the message yet or what? You're all acting like babies! We're out here on the island, we don't have an adults to ask for help, and we're not going back to the shore... so toughen up, and hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Abby then picked up a good sturdy stick and began hiking up a hill. Eric mumbled something to himself and then followed Abby up the hill. Jackson was about to go up after Eric when he saw Mel in the rear of the group. She was far behind and she didn't seem to care at all.

Jackson walked back a little so that she could here him and asked, "You want some help carrying your stuff?"

Melissa looked up for a brief second and then continued to look at the ground while walking and shaking her head saying, "...no...". She continued walking, now at a slightly faster pace, so that Jackson wouldn't have to wait for her. She was about to pass him by when he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Mel looked at his hand and then his face, "What?"

"Are you okay Mel? You're acting really down since we left," Jackson said in a concerned way.

"I'm fine... really... It's just hard... I guess..." she said in a depressed tone while avoiding eye contact with Jackson.

Jackson gave her a pat on the back and said, "Come on, Abby and Eric are really far ahead of us now."

Melissa went up the hill infront of Jackson. When they reached the top, they didn't see Abby or Eric at first. Jackson was blocking the sun out of his eyes with his hands when Mel tapped his shoulder. "Over there, at the bottom of that hill," she said. Abby and Eric were right over the next hill. The two had to jog a bit to keep up and not lose track of their friends. Just as Jackson beat Mel to the hilltop, he stumbled and fell backwards, then he grabbed Mel's ankle and tripped her. She fell to the ground and bit her lip hard. She then looked at Jackson with tears from pain. Jackson said, "I'm sorry, but look!" Mel looked where Jackson was pointing, infront of them both, to see that the hill the were about to cross over, wasn't a hill, but a steep cliff and they would have fallen about fifteen feet downward if they had kept running over the hill. Mel understood why Jackson stumbled now and touched her lip. It was bleeding, nothing serious, but bleeding a good amount.

Jackson apologized again and took a cloth from out of his back pack. He applied some ointment onto it and gave it to Mel to hold onto the spot where her lip was bleeding. Then he stood up and held out a hand for Mel. Mel took it and stood up, then they both began to dust themselves off from their falls. Jackson soon found another way to reach were Eric and Abby had just been, but they needed to hurry to catch up with Eric and Abby.

Eric and Abby were in the lead and decided that it was time for a break so they sat down and took out their water bottles. After a few sips, they realized that Jackson and Mel had to be a long ways back, not being behind them and all. Abby started to back track when she bumped into them both. "Where have you two been?" she asked with an annoyed look.

"We fell behind a bit, thanks for waiting," Jackson said sarcastically and passed Abby by. Melissa looked at Abby eye to eye. Melissa was still holding the cloth to her lip. Abby sighed and then followed Jackson. Melissa stood there for a second and then followed Abby to the stop where Eric was waiting.

"AH!" Abby, Jackson and Melissa opened their eyes wide with shock when they saw Eric running their way, not watching were he was going. He was running and looking behind him. Jackson caught him, or Eric ran into Jackson and Jackson held his ground. Eric started spattering words out in a fuss.

Abby walked up and slapped him across the face. Eric said, "Thanks-OUCH!" Eric rubbed his cheek tenderly and glared at Abby.

"What's wrong Eric?" Mel asked looking worried.

Eric had that scared look on his face again and said, "I was just sitting there, drinking some water, when the THING! This HUGE thing, came out of the tree above me and tried to bite me! It's still there!" Jackson walked over to where Eric had been sitting and looked around. He didn't see anything big, or ferocious in the small area of woods.

"I don't see anything Eric. Are you sure you didn't just-" Jackson was saying when something rustled in the bush next to him, scaring him and the other three in jumping up and back three feet. Jackson jumped back and Mel ran over to him. He held her close as the monstrous thing jumped out of the bush before them. It was... !

A spider monkey. Eric was about to scream, when he went, "AHHHhhhhh... huh?" The little monkey walked up to Eric and he jumped back another foot. "Get away from me you little monkey thing!" The monkey tilted it's head at him and then scurried away. By now, Jackson, Mel and even Abby were laughing at Eric for being afraid of an itsy bitsy monkey.

"Did the mean little monkey try to nibble off your arm, Eric?" Abby teased.

Jackson was laughing but trying to ask with seriousness, "So... Eric, when did you run? When the little guy tried to chew off your arm or when he roared in your ear?" Everyone started laughing again.

"Ha ha ha... very funny, you're all comedians. That much I did know," Eric said and turned away from the group laughing at him.

"Come on Eric, it was pretty funny. It was just-" Melissa started to say, but Eric interrupted.

"Yeah, I know, a little monkey. Ha ha. We've all had our laughs at Eric today, now let's move on," Eric wasn't thrilled about the monkey situation at all. He jumped when he heard something fall out of the tree and turned around to see it's face two inches from his. It was a little shocking, but maybe being scared of a little monkey was funny. Eric smiled at himself for what he had done. 'Oh my gosh, I'm losing it...' he thought.

Abby followed Eric back to the little patch of woods, leaving Mel and Jackson alone. Mel was still next to Jackson clinging onto him. Jackson coughed lightly and Mel let go and pulled her hat down. Then she began to walk over to join Eric and Abby, but Jackson said, "Mel, wait..."

Mel turned around slowly to face Jackson, who was standing there with his arms crossed and a serious look of concern on his face. He walked over to Mel and put his hands on her shoulders. "Mel, something is bothering you, that much I know... you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Mel nodded her head and continued to look at the ground. Jackson sat her down on the ground beside him and picked her chin up with his hand and said, "Hey, come on. Smile at least." Jackson said in a silly voice and Mel cracked a smile and giggled. "There's the Melissa I know. Come on though, you can tell me anything." The smile on Mel's face faded and she looked away from him. Jackson knew then what she was thinking about. "This is about me and Taylor again... isn't it?" Mel opened her eyes wide and then bit her lower lip. "I thought so... listen Mel, I already told you... there's nothing going on between her and I, okay? We're good friends, yeah, but I don't think anything-"

Melissa stood up and said, "Think? You don't think? Wow, that's a surprise." Mel then covered her mouth in shock of what she had just said. She looked shocked and said, "I'm sorry, really I am. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that-"

Jackson held up a hand to stop her from apologizing and stood up. "No, don't apologize. I should know myself better than that. I should be able to give you a real answer to what you ask me, of anything between Taylor and I, but I can't... I'm just not sure on where I stand, and for that... I'm sorry. You don't have to apologize Mel." Jackson was looking into Mel's eyes. Mel looked around nervously and then stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jackson on the lips for a few seconds. A sweet innocent kiss. She then pulled away and asked him, "Just... tell me... when you've found out where you stand... be honest, that's all I ask." Melissa then walked to over to Eric and Abby to take a break leaving Jackson there to ponder what had just happened and where he stood between Taylor and Melissa.

* * *

**So... it's a start. What will Jackson say later? What did he think of that kiss right there? Hmmm... guess you'll just have to wait for more. Ha ha.**


	3. Eric Advice

**Here's some more fanfic for you F29D lovers out there! I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**F29D: A Second Chance**

**Eric Advice **

Night had fallen over the traveling teens before they knew it. Turning on flashlights, they split up the jobs. Eric was to start a fire with the little wood they had right at the stop they wanted to camp. Melissa was suppose to check around the perimeter to see if there were any types of food: bananas, coconuts, figs, all the above. Abby was to search for a water source and then bring a bucket back for cleaning. Jackson was set out to look for more wood for energy for the fire to burn. All of the teens set out to do what they were suppose to do and within a good half hour, there was a good amount of food, mainly bananas, the fire was lit and burning brightly from the lumber that was collected, and water was sitting next to the fire in case of emergency purposes.

"Well, time to eat and hit the hay," Eric said plopping down on the ground beneath him. Abby sat down on the ground across from Eric and Melissa to her right. While the three began eating, Jackson went over to his back pack and dug through it. He was looking for the hook and string he had brought with him to fish with. He wanted to have it out and ready to go fishing in the morning. Jackson found the hook and string and he sat it beside his pack, and then he noticed something inside his pack that was under the fishing equipment. It was a folded piece of paper. It was odd to Jackson, because he did not remember putting any paper into his pack at all. Jackson looked behind him to see that the other three were talking amongst themselves and didn't seem to notice him at all. He decided to unfold the paper and found out that it was a note... from Taylor.

_"Hey Jackson,  
I thought you'd be taking the fishing equipment with you when you left. I was just going to make sure, so I looked through your back pack before you left. That's when I thought of leaving you this note. I'm really scared for you Jackson... I know you're going to try to be the leader or the hero out there in the island, and I just wanted to tell you to be careful. I really do care about you Jackson and I hope you realize that. I know I'm not the smartest or the nicest at times, and I know I can be ditsy and spoiled brat-like at times... but I'm not always like that. I mean, I have a great life back home. My parents are hardly ever around though, so that sucks, but I do get to see them every once and awhile. When I met you, I learned that I am very blessed. Not to sound rude or anything, but you seem to be in a bad patch in your life and that kind of made my life look a little brighter. Oh, I'm sorry! I don't mean that! Well... oh... you know what I mean. I want to thank you for that Jackson. I really appreciate all you've done for me. And I want to apologize about anything that I may have done to hurt you or Melissa. I didn't mean to get mixed up in you guys' relationship and all. It just... happened I guess you could say. I'm sorry. Please be safe Jackson, and... tell the others that I wish them the best of luck, too.  
I love you. OXOX,  
Taylor"_

Jackson folded the note after reading it a second time. Taylor's voice seemed to be reading the note to him in his mind and he really did miss her. It had only been a while now, but he did miss them all back on the beach.

"Jackson? We're going to put out the fire soon. Might as well eat," Mel said standing up from the spot she had been sitting.

Jackson quickly put the letter into the side of his back pack and stood up, and went over to the fire to eat with the other three.

Jackson sat beside the fire and stared at the embers as the fire slowly went out. Abby, Eric and Mel were all in their sleeping bags getting some much needed rest. Jackson was sitting next to what was left of the fire and thinking about all the drama that was going on. 'This is like high school... relationship wise, not the survival crap...' Jackson thought to himself while poking the embers with a branch from a bush nearby. 'What am I doing?' Jackson let out a sigh of confusing and buried his face in his hands. Jackson rubbed his eyes and then stood up. 'Might as well get some rest...' he thought as he walked over to his sleeping bag. Within seconds he was asleep.

In the dead of night, a hand reaches into Jackson's back pack and pulls out the note...

The sun shown through the trees over the camp ground of the four cast aways. Jackson was the first to wake up. He yawned and stretched where he slept, then lazily looked around the camp. He sat up quickly and said, "Guys! Get up." Eric groaned tiredly and Jackson threw Eric's back pack at his head, "Now."

Eric spun around to look at Jackson with a glare and then noticed that his back pack was empty and before he could ask what Jackson had done with his back pack's content, he saw the campsite. The ground was littered with everyone's bag's contents. Clothes, food, toothbrushes, and more, were lying all over the ground.

Eric stood up and stared with shock at the mess then said, "It's that monkey! He's out to get us. You all laughed and now he's come back for revenge." Abby walked up behind Eric and hit him over the head. "OUCH! Why do you keep doing that?" Eric rubbed his head gingerly.

"Because you say stupid things, why would a monkey do all of this? Grow up." Abby told the wounded Eric.

Jackson looked around. He then turned back around to face the group and shrugged his shoulders as to not knowing what happened. Melissa had just gotten up and looked at Jackson, then the ground and then quickly back at Jackson with a worried face. Abby and Eric were looking at Jackson with a weirded-out look, too. Jackson looked behind him and then on his shirt and looked back at the staring teens, "What? What are you all staring at?"

Mel walked over to Jackson and touched his face with her hand. Jackson stared at her, a little freaked out for her sudden move. She started to touch his face in certain spots softly and Jackson put his hands on hers and put them down to her sides. "Why are you touching my face?" he asked. Mel looked at Abby and Eric, and they stared back.

"You have something written on your face..." Mel said and then pulled out a small compact mirror. Jackson looked into it and saw that there was some kind of black ink all over his face. The ink was put on his face in thin symbolic like features. Jackson had no clue of where they came from or how they got there without him noticing; he's a light sleeper.

"Nice tattoos..." Eric said still staring at Jackson's face.

Jackson stared at his reflection for a second or two and then looked up at Eric wearing a fake smile. He walked over to him and said, "Ha ha, nice joke Eric." Jackson was holding Eric's arms and Eric said, "What joke, I didn't do that dude-" Jackson gripped Eric's arms hard and said, "Why'd you do it?" Eric was falling to the ground from Jackson's strength and repeating, "I didn't do it, I swear!"

Jackson was going to wrestle Eric to the ground if Abby hadn't jumped in. "Okay, chill Jackson! Don't kill the boy. He said he didn't do it, relax. Try to rinse it off with water."

Melissa looked at Jackson with a worried face as he jogged down to the stream that Abby had found. Melissa walked over to the stream to see Jackson scrubbing his face angrily. She was confused, 'Where could those marks on his face have come from?' After an annoying half hour Jackson was walking back to camp with a red face. He looked up from the ground and saw Melissa staring at him.

"It's all gone right?" he asked pointing to his face. Mel nodded and asked, "Where do you think that came from... those marks, I mean?" Jackson shrugged and asked, "What do you think messed up camp while we were asleep?" Jackson walked past Mel and back to the area where the mess of their belongings was. Eric and Abby had already cleaned up most of the things and Jackson came over to pick up the things from his pack. That's when he noticed, "The note..." Jackson scurried around the ground looking for the paper. Eric looked at him with a weirded out face, shook his head and then walked away.

Jackson looked everywhere and then began to check his pockets. 'No... I put the note in my back pack... I'm sure of it...' he told himself and began to dig through his things again. It wasn't anywhere to be seen. He then thought aloud, "...Eric..."

Jackson had already accused Eric of something that he hadn't done and he did feel bad about it, but he needed to know. So, when Eric was alone by the stream, Jackson came out and walked over to him looking very serious. Eric caught him out of the corner of his eye and jumped back two feet. He started walking backwards away from Jackson and saying, "DUDE! I swear I didn't do it!" Eric started to run and yell at Jackson. Jackson ran over and tackled Eric to the ground and put his hand over his mouth to muffle his cries. Jackson wanted to talk to Eric, and not make a scene.

"Shut up Eric! I'm not going to kill you... yet," Jackson said and as soon as Eric stopped screaming in Jackson's hand, Jackson slowly moved his hand off of his face. Then Jackson got up off the ground and dusted himself off. Eric stared wide-eyed at Jackson, and then took the chance of trying to get away. Jackson caught his shirt collar before he could get away and stood there holding him in that spot.

"Ha ha... ha..." Eric laughed nervously while turning around to face Jackson.

"I'm not here to beat the shit out of you, I just want to ask you something, but you have to PROMISE not to bring this up with anyone else, got it? And I mean it Eric, if anything I say to you, someone else finds out about, you're gonna need to run fast," Jackson threatened the frozen Eric. Eric nodded his head and said, "...p-promise... I promise... so... what is it?"

Jackson thought for a second or so and then started to say something, then took it back and began again, "You know... what's going on between Melissa and me... ? Well..." Jackson glanced around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping and said, "... Taylor... is also involved and well... for one... did you take anything from my pack? A paper of any kind?" Eric shook his head, "No, I didn't."

"Well, there was a note from Taylor, and I can't find it, but anyway... I wanted to talk to you about... this... situation. I mean, maybe you could help me out..." Eric began to loosen up and sat on the dry ground by the stream, Jackson sat across from him, arms over kneecaps.

"What... do you want me to help you out with?" Eric asked slowly. He could tell that this was hard for Jackson to talk about and so he really didn't know how to act.

"... I want you tell me... what you think... I mean about Melissa and me... or... Taylor and me... I mean... ha... I'm so lost... you know what, never mind. I'm sorry..." Jackson was starting to get up when Eric pushed him back down. Jackson stared up at him and Eric said, "Come on... you asked for my opinion, so I'm gonna give it to you." Jackson rolled his eyes and then shook his head and said, "Okay..."

"I think..." Eric said, "... I think... that you'd be... stupid... to not patch up whatever is going on between you and Melissa. I mean, Taylor's a nice person and all that, but Melissa and you... I can see that happening. I mean, she's liked you ever since before we got here on this island, and Taylor likes you, because she finally got to know you and what not. But seriously, Melissa is the one you should be with... you didn't have to ask my opinion on that. I think you should patch things up with her and be together, ya know? I hate to say it, but we may never get off this island and in that case, why wait to start a relationship when... ya know?" Jackson stared at Eric with listening eyes and then looked back towards camp. "Go on... I'm rooting for you man," Eric said as he watched Jackson look at the camp with a spark in his eyes.

Jackson stood up and then cleaned off himself. Then he reached a hand down to help Eric up and said, "... thanks..." Eric laughed as Jackson jogged up the small stream to the camp and said, "... now... this is going to be good, ha ha." Then he began to make his way back up to camp to see what was to happen next.

* * *

**Now... what will happen next? Hmmm... ha ha. I just heard that the Flight 29 Down movie is complete and that it should air on DK in May or June. For all those fans out there. Yeah, I have connections, ha ha.**  



	4. Who Did It?

**Alright! Here it goes, sorry I leave you people with cliff hangers, but that's the whole thing with a story. You have to have a few cliff hangers while you work on the next part/chapter. (Note that and use IT!) Very good tip. Ha ha. I want to thank everyone who has viewed, not just reviewed and commented and messaged me (by the way, lots of emails, thanks ya'll I do enjoy reading your ideas and questions), my stories. I may only have two on this site, but there are over 10,000 views put together, and that means a LOT to me. I mean, I'm really honored to have people #1 read, and #2 like, these stories. Remember though, I do not own any of the characters and NO I DO NOT... ha ha... DO NOT know any of the actors or actresses personally. I thought that was rather comical that people actual thought I was a close friend. If I WERE a close friend, I wouldn't be here typing about them, I'd be out there hanging out with them... then maybe typing sometime at night. Ha ha. **

**SPOILERS: Hey, another news update on F29D for fans! Lauren Storm (Taylor) has given a hint on the movie. "...airing on Discovery Kids in September..." "...dramatic..." Johnny Pacar says, "Yes, there is an emotional ending." I'm sorry I can't tell you who, but one of the group members who have left to explore the island returns. That character will come back to the group on the beach with, malaria. He/she will go a little crazy, a symptom of malaria. I hope you all like the update, ha ha. I'll keep it coming with all the info I get.**

**spoiler ends**

******But anyway... wow... this is the longest message ever... thanks everyone and here's the story continued...**

* * *

******F29D: A Second Chance**

******Who Did It?  
**

Jackson couldn't control himself from what he was about to do. He was jogging up the small hill to camp without any control at all. His body was moving on its own, as if his mind had nothing to do with it. He looked around and couldn't see Melissa anywhere. 'Where is she?' he thought. Abby appeared from around a tree and noticed Jackson, "Hey, where have you been? You know we've been cleaning all morning! We're not your maids!" Jackson heard Abby and looked at her surprised. He ran over to her and asked, "Have you seen Mel?"

Abby nodded curiously and then asked, "Yeah, why?"

"Where is she now?" Jackson asked her quickly looking for an answer.

"Umm... she just went over there to get some food for everybody. But aren't you going to help cle-" and Jackson was gone before she knew it. Abby rolled her eyes and was about to get back to work when she saw Eric coming over to her. Eric put his hand on her shoulder and said in an amused voice, "You don't want to miss this, believe me. Come on." Abby dropped her back pack and followed Eric. They were behind him, keeping up ever so quietly so that Jackson wouldn't hear them. Jackson stopped in an open field, and Abby and Eric hid in a wooded area.

"Why are we hid-" Abby was saying.

"SHHH!" Eric tried to whisper and covered Abby's mouth with his hand, "We're hiding because we want to see what happens when-" Eric stopped as he saw Jackson running in another direction. Eric jumped up and said, "Come on!" and pulled Abby by the arm to chase after Jackson.

'There she is...' Jackson told himself when he saw Mel beside a coconut tree a few yards away. Jackson ran over as fast as he could. When he reached her he was panting from running every which way searching for her. He actually fell onto the group infront of her because he had worn himself out.

Mel looked at him worriedly and then dropped the coconut she was carrying and knelt infront of him. She asked, "Jackson! What's wrong? Are you okay? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Melissa was looking at Jackson with a scared face as he couldn't catch his breath. Jackson looked up at Melissa and then put him hand around her and on the back of her head. Melissa opened her eyes wide and then both leaned in and kissed. A deep passionate kiss. Jackson opened Melissa's mouth with his tongue and Melissa lingered in that moment.

"... wow..." was the only sounded heard, if at all. Abby stood behind a tree with her mouth hanging open and Eric was a precise mirror image of her actions. Both stared at the two and then Eric snapped out of it. "See? Told you that you wouldn't want to miss it, ha... ha..." Eric said as Abby slowly turned around and glared at him. Eric looked at her with a scared face. Abby reached around Eric with her arm and then kissed him. Eric's eyes were wide with shock opposed to Abby's closed with concentration. When Abby pulled away Eric was baffled. Abby looked at him, then grinned and walked away.

"Whenever their through... tell them that we should get going... okay?" Abby said while walking away, not looking back. Eric stood there staring at the spot where Abby had just been and holding a hand to his mouth gingerly. 'What... the... hell! What the hell is going on!?' Eric thought to himself.

Melissa pulled away from Jackson, not just for a breath of air but to say, "What? What was that for?" Jackson stared at her and then began to blush so he turned away. Melissa smiled bashfully and looked to the ground.

"I guess... what I'm trying to say is... I'd like to try this," he said pointing between the two of them, "I mean, I don't want to lose something like this because I'm... afraid..."

"What were you afraid of?" Melissa asked turning Jackson's face around to face her with her hand. Jackson took her hand and was about to say something, then shrugged his shoulders. He smiled and she smiled back. 'I can't believe it... we may finally be... a couple...' Mel thought to herself, little did she know that Jackson was thinking the same.

The two decided it was time to head back to find Eric and Abby. One their way into the small patch of trees they stumbled upon, literally stumbled upon, Eric. No, I mean literal as in, Jackson looking at Mel and not the ground and tripping over Eric who was lying low trying not to be seen. Mel got a good laugh out of that. Eric got a good hit over the head with Jackson's hand.

When the three had finally made it back to camp, Abby had already packed everyone's back packs and was waiting with some food. The four sat around the burnt out fire pit and ate. Abby was eating slowly, she seemed to be in deep thought. After awhile of silence she finally said, "So..."

The other three looked up from their food and stared at her. "So... umm... have any of you put any thought into what happened last night? At all?" As if like a gun shot, the event of last night finally came back to the three, who had... other things... on their minds that morning. "What happened to the camp? How could no one have woken up? And what about Jackson's face? What's up with that?" Everyone stared at Abby with blank faces. No one knew what was going on. No one knew who or what had done the disaster to the camp last night. And Jackson had no clue as to where the note from Taylor had gone.

As the four grabbed their packs and headed out, Jackson took one last glimpse back and for a split second, could have sworn that he had seen someone... or something... standing there watching them leave. Jackson looked forward and back, realizing that there may have been something there... but there was nothing the second time he looked. 'What was that?' he thought to himself.

"Jackson! Hurry up!" Mel called from ahead. Jackson ran down the hill to catch up to Mel, soon forgetting what he had seen.

* * *

******So... what was just there? How will the relationship go between Mel and Jackson? What's up with Abby and Eric? I guess you'll just have to wait and see til next time. Love you all. Messages and reviews appreciated. I'll answer any questions asked, ha ha.**  



	5. Darkness Loams Overhead

**Ha ha, I really enjoy all the messages I'm receiving, they're really nice. Ha ha. Thanks to everybody out there reading and... maybe enjoying. Lot's of questions have been coming to me and I can't give you the answers to some just yet! You'll have to wait for that piece of the story! No spoiling my stories! Ha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and yes, I'll keep news posted on the cast with each entry I make, if there is any new news at that time. Love you all and thanks again!  
**

* * *

**F29D: A Second Chance**

**Darkness Loams Overhead **

The group had been walking all day, and the day had seemed to last for a longer time than any other before that. When the sun was about to set everyone decided to set up camp. Again, the group had decided to split up and do separate chores. Eric and Jackson went off to find firewood and get the fire started, while Abby and Melissa looked for food and water. It was getting a bit dark out, but the teens could see where they were going well enough.

"So..." Abby said after a long walk around the camp area, "... what's going on with you and Jackson?"

Mel looked at Abby with wide eyes and said, "No, why?"

Abby grinned at Mel and said, "Oh, no reason, just curious... ha ha."

Mel saw right through her grin and said, "You saw... I mean... you did didn't you?"

Abby shook her head, 'yes' and laughed. "Oh, it's okay. I didn't mean to, it was just... I was just there at that time."

"Eric wasn't there was he? Was he?" Mel asked repeatedly which picking up fruit.

Abby thought for a second and then said, "No... it was just me. I was passing by and saw you two there."

"Oh, good. Don't tell him, promise me? He'd just be an ass about it," Mel said shaking her head.

"I don't think he would be-" Abby said.

"Promise!?" Mel asked in a scared tone. Abby stared at her and then finally nodded her head. She couldn't tell Mel that Eric was the one who knew what was going on and all, she'd freak. Abby was quiet the rest of the way to the camp. She wasn't that proud of lying to the honest and kind hearted Melissa of all people, but she did it out of the kindness of her own heart... she thought.

Jackson and Eric started out hiking backward from which they came onto the camp, because they had seen a lot of fallen limbs for firewood. Eric was quiet at first but then wouldn't shut up, causing Jackson to roll his eyes and laugh to himself.

"It's just I can't believe it took you guys this long to actually admit your feelings for one another, it's hysterical." Eric laughed.

"Ha ha ha. You know what though? It's not as hysterical as you not admitting that you like Abby yet!" Jackson snapped back and grinned for his victory. He laughed to himself as Eric stared at him with a dropped jaw. Jackson kept walking leaving Eric back a few steps from his shock of the turn of the tables.

Eric ran to catch up to Jackson and said, "Hey! What do you mean, 'my feelings for Abby'? What feelings?" Jackson stopped walking and looked at Eric right in between his eyes. "You're lying through your teeth... you don't know anything," Eric said with a grin. Jackson raised a brow and Eric's grin faded from his face. "Okay... maybe you do know something... mind filling me in?"

Jackson sighed, an annoyed sigh, and said, "I know that you like her. I'm sure Mel sees it too. It's obvious-"

"Then she knows... oh well... better move on with my life." Eric tried to lie a sad defeat. Jackson caught him by the collar and said, "What did you do?"

Eric looked around him, and then said, "Maybe nothing... then again... maybe something... let's just say she couldn't keep her hands of me-" An image of Abby slapping Eric across the face appeared in Eric's mind and he instead he said, "Well... it was nothing big. She just... kind of kissed me."

"What is a... 'kind of kiss' like? Curious," Jackson laughed.

"Okay, it was a kiss, and it came out of nowhere. Then again we were watching you two kiss so that might of- uh oh..." Eric caught what he had said too late. Jackson was looking at him with a stern face but managed to put on a fake smile and glare. "... you're going to hurt me now... aren't you... ?" Eric said backing away slowly. Jackson walked up to him and said, "No... no I'm not... I'm just going to leave you with the thought of me one day going to get you back for being a peeping tom." With that Jackson walked further away. Eric was confused at first and then a scared look came onto his face and he slowly followed Jackson.

Before long, darkness had fallen on Jackson and Eric as they were out for firewood. They were lost.

"Where could they be?" Mel said aloud. She was pacing back and forth at the campsite. The two girls had gathered a small amount of firewood close to camp to shed some light on the dark spot, but it wouldn't last long. Abby waited patiently for the two guys' figures to slowly make it back to camp through the dark night.

Jackson and Eric were trying to make their way back to camp through the darkness, but it was very difficult. They had turned around way too many times in an attempt to face back to where they had come from and lost their sense of direction. Eric was beginning to panic, and Jackson looked calm but on the inside he was beginning to panic as well.

"Where are we? Which way to camp?" Eric yelled, "Hello! Abby! Mel! Can you hear us?" Jackson looked at Eric for the minute or so that he screamed into the dark. After his throat hurt from yelling, Eric fell to the ground. Jackson ran over and shook his shoulders. Eric was exhausted and passed out from the panic. Jackson didn't know what to do: should he carry Eric around in the darkness and get both of them lost? or should he looked around himself and then come back for Eric? Jackson couldn't leave Eric there; he was vulnerable and what would happen if Jackson made it back and Eric was still out here somewhere? So without thinking more on the topic at hand, Jackson picked Eric up, one hand on his side and the other over his arm, and drug Eric around the dark woods for what seemed like forever. While carrying Eric, Jackson was calling out and listening for any answer, "Mel! Abby! Can you hear me!? Hello! Is there anybody out there!?" There was no response... at first. A second or so of waiting, and Jackson saw something out of the corner of his eye. Movement. Something was there. Jackson and Eric weren't alone out there.

"Where are they... ?" Mel said exhausted. She was really tired. She and Abby knew that it was late into the night and the guys still hadn't made it back to the campsite. Abby told Mel to sit down and relax, but Mel kept standing and waiting for the guys to return. Abby couldn't stand the silence anymore and started yelling outwards, "Eric! Jackson! Are you guys there!? Can you hear me!?" No answer. Mel's eyes began to water. Abby looked at her and almost had the thought of crying herself, but she couldn't. Abby knew that the guys would be back any second... or so she thought.

A few hours had certainly passed, but it was still pitch black. Jackson was standing in the same spot he had been since he had seen the movement. He had been staring at the blackness around him for any other movement, but hadn't seen anything since. Jackson's legs were weakening. He couldn't hold Eric up forever, so he lied him on the ground carefully and made sure that he was still breathing. He was. Jackson shook his head and said out loud, "You know? You are getting to be a real pain in my a-" but before he could finish what he was saying something moved again in the shadows of the trees. The stars gave off just a hint of light to the dark earth below, and Jackson had just caught the only movement able to be seen. Something _was _there. Jackson stood up straight and looked around. Jackson called out, "Who's there?" There it was again. Same spot as before. "I can see you you know? Now who are you? ... or... what are you?" Jackson hadn't thought that this could be human or beast.

After a moment of silence, there came an answer, "If you can see me... then are you asking who?" Jackson turned his head just then to see something come face to face with him out of the darkness... and all went black.

* * *

**Now what was that about? What could that have been? Find out next time. Don't you just love it!? It's finally spring... but you know what? I am officially declaring it summer, yeah, you heard me, SUMMER! Ha ha. Well, I'll post more of the story in a bit. Love and all.**  



	6. The Truth

**Alright, here's the next chapter. So what's up with this whole thing with Eric and Abby? Well, maybe this chapter will clear that up... then again... maybe not. And what about that mysterious figure on the hilltop and then hidden in the darkness? Who is that... or what is that? Hmmm... maybe you'll find out in this chapter... than again... maybe not. Ha ha. I love the power to control the suspense of others and what not. It just gives me chills, lmao. Well, anyhow, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**F29D: A Second Chance**

**The Truth **

"... Jackson..."

"... can you hear me... ?"

Jackson groaned for a minute and turned his head to his side. He was lying on the ground. He had this huge pain in the side of his head and his whole body was throbbing. 'What happened to me?' he thought to himself. His eyes were even weak, and he couldn't open them to the bright light of... the sun!? What had happened? He was just walking around in the dark with Eric a while ago. Then he was tired and lied the passed out Eric onto the ground... and then there was that thing in the dark. It looked like...

"Jackson!" said a voice outside of his thoughts. He groaned again in pain and exhaust. Who was there?

"Jackson, can you hear me?" It was a girl's voice... but who?

"Jackson! Wake up!" and with that there was a pain in Jackson's stomach. Something had just hit him hard in the stomach. Jackson tried to open his eyes, but it was too bright; he couldn't see. The voice sounded more like a guy's that time. 'What the hell...' Jackson thought as his eyes squinted in the sunlight. Then a head came out of nowhere and blocked the sunlight from his eyes; it was Abby.

"Sorry about punching you in the stomach... you had me worried..." Abby said as she sat Jackson up. Jackson sat up and opened his eyes more. He was in the middle of a patch of trees, with Abby loaming over him. "What happened?" Jackson asked rubbing his head and his stomach. Abby laughed at how Jackson looked then coughed a laugh away after he glared at her.

"I thought you could tell me. Melissa and I have been looking for you and Eric all night. Where is Eric?" Abby was kneeling next to Jackson who was still sitting on the ground. Jackson looked at her worriedly and said, "He was right-" and he looked to his other side and all around. Eric was nowhere to be seen. "He was right here! Last night. He passed out and I was carrying him. Then I was tired so I sat him down here, and then..." Jackson looked around. There was nothing but trees. No mysterious figure... no Eric...

Jackson looked back at Abby, "If you're here, then where's Melissa?" Abby looked at him and then stood up and looked around her.

"She's out there somewhere looking for you, I suppose. I don't know where exactly, but she didn't go far. Where could Eric be? Wasn't he with you?" Abby asked worriedly, not necessarily paying much attention to Jackson's worry of where Mel was. Jackson stood up and stepped back a bit; light headed. Abby tried to help him stay up but he pushed her away. He was confused and frustrated. Why was Mel out there by herself? Where was Eric? And what the hell happened last night!?

"Eric!" "Melissa!" Abby and Jackson's cries for their friends where loud and clear. But there was no answer for a suspenseful time period, and then...

"Hey! Over here!" Jackson and Abby looked to their left as they were walking to see Melissa waving at them to come over quickly. The two ran as fast as they could toward Mel. They stopped only a few short feet away for a brief second to see Eric lying on the ground bleeding. Abby clasped her hand to her mouth to muffle a scream. Jackson stared at his friend and then checked for a pulse. There was a heart beat and he was breathing. "What happened to him?" Jackson asked Mel as she stared at him for his reaction. He didn't show any; he seemed emotionless, or just afraid to show any. "I don't know I found him lying over there," Mel pointed to a tree as she spoke,"and I brought him over here into the light so I could see him more clearly. He's bruised and bleeding everywhere. I don't know what happened... I'm just glad he's alive." Jackson looked at Mel and saw that she was teary-eyed and upset. He was too of course. The three automatically began to think about losing Eric and were brought into a depressed state. Jackson decided to actually do something and was about to pick Eric up and take him back to camp but Mel stopped him from doing so.

"We shouldn't move him; he's hurt..." Mel said.

"Then what should we do? Bring camp to him? ..." Jackson asked and there was a pause afterwards. Jackson rolled him eyes and laughed. Mel and Jackson headed back to the original campsite to gather their things and walk them over to where Eric lay with Abby.

The walks to and from camp were quiet and every time Jackson attempted to start a conversation, it fell short. Melissa finally spoke first, "So, what do you think happened to Eric? And what happened to you last night? Abby told me she found you knocked out... and I can see a bump on the side of your head, does it hurt?" Mel asked. Jackson nodded a, 'no', when the pain seriously did hurt him and said,"I'm not entirely sure of what happened last night myself. Eric was exhausted and passed out and I carried him for a while and then got tired myself and then there was something in the dark, it seemed to be watching us or following us, and then it came up behind me... and... that's all I remember..." Jackson picked up the last of the equipment, making their last trip back and forth between the two camps, leaving Mel with nothing to carry. "So yeah... I don't know what happened..."

Mel stared at him for a second or two, Jackson knew she was looking and stopped to stare back at her. "What?" he asked laughing at the same time at her blank stare. Mel laughed and shrugged. Jackson laughed a bit more and then the two of them were laughing uncontrollable all the way back to their new camp.

Abby had been sitting there watching Eric; waiting for him to wake up and tell her what had happened. Abby sat there as Mel and Jackson went out to look for firewood. "Come on Eric... wake up, please?" Abby said to the unconscious boy lying his head on her lap. He didn't move at all. He was as still as ever. 'It's hard to believe someone as energetically annoying as he is, could be so still...' Abby thought laying a hand on his cheek. She looked around her; no one was around. Slowly Abby bent over and kissed Eric on the lips. When she pulled away, his eyes were still closed and he still didn't move an inch. Abby began to cry. 'Why is this happening? What happened?' she thought as she cried into his side. She was crying hot tears and then a comforting hand came onto her shoulder. She said, "I'm not crying... but thanks..." She looked up to see no one behind her. Jackson? Melissa? Who had just been there? Was it Eric? No he was still in the same spot as before. Something was going on. Someone was there with her and Eric. "Who's there?" she asked the empty space. No answer, but she knew someone was there. And then... there it was! There was something running away. Abby got up and ran after the thing, she couldn't let it get away, knowing that it had something to do with Eric's condition he was in now. She ran as fast and as hard as her legs would carry her. It was right there infront of here. It was covered by some kind of cloth or something. At first Abby thought it was a bear, when she had gotten closer, and almost turned around, but the cloth was loose and fluttering everywhere as whatever was under it fled. Then there was a ledge and Abby jumped over it and landed ontop of the coward. She wrestled with the thing and then managed to rip the cloth off of it's figure.

Abby breathed in sharply, shocked. The figure under the cloth was human. There on the ground lay a girl, the same age as Mel, Taylor, Daley or Abby. She had black hair and she stared up at Abby with dark eyes. The girl was dressed similar to anyone from the plane survivor's home. The girl picked herself up and dusted off her pants. "Thanks, that's all I need is to be knocked down and my back out of whack. Thanks a lot," she said in a cool tone still keeping her eyes on Abby. Abby stood there shocked.

* * *

**Oh my! So what's up with this? And don't worry, it's not one of those, "I'm going to put myself into this story and hope no one notices! Cha!" Lol. I'm not one of those crazed people. I don't have cold eyes or black hair, just brown and brown... okay, so they're darkish. Lol. Well, anyway, I'm bringing you more in a bit. See ya and love ya! R&R, please.**  



	7. Sorry

**Alright! Here's some more, and cha! I know I make a few spelling errors here and there, it's legiable though right? Ha ha. Well, can't get what you want all the time, sorry! Lol. I'll try to make it all better and what not. Give me a break, lol. Love you all and thanks for the comments and critical thinking! **

* * *

**F29D: A Second Chance**

Abby stood there stunned. 'What is going on... ?' she thought to herself as she stared at the girl infront of her. The girl stood up from being knocked onto the ground and grumbled a few words under her breath. Then she shouted, "Leave me alone! What are you chasing me around for!?" Abby shook out of her shock and glared at the girl, "Who are you and what are you doing sneaking around here!? Wait! How'd you get here?" The girl looked at Abby with stern eyes and laughed to herself. "Don't you know who I am?" Abby looked at her with a confused face. "I'm kidding, of course you don't know who I am, cause if you did, you wouldn't be sneaking around my island!"

Abby stared at the girl in disbelief, 'Her island? What the-" "So are you just going to stand there all day, or tell me what is up with you being where you're not suppose to be and knocking me down. I could sue you, ya know?" Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing.

* * *

**Okay! I know, you're all gonna hate me and crap, but I'm just not feeling it anymore. I totally blew this the wrong way... it's just totally thrown together and makes little sense at all. The conclusion to this fanfic will have to wait, I'm going on to write of other shows until my mind clears up and I have the right plot out in my mind for the ending of this. Who knows how long that'll take, I just can't believe I screwed it up this badly. That girl wasn't suppose to show up yet, the crap on Jackson's face was set all wrong in stone, oi... I'm truly disappointed in myself. I deserve a slap on the face for this cockamania. Oi! I am terribly sorry, but the ending to this story will not come soon. I hate to disappoint any fans out there waiting for the ending... but I can't get it right, I have to totally rewrite this whole fanfic... oi... Sorry.**


	8. There are MORE?

**Okay, okay! I love you guys really I do, ha ha. I know my mind is in a slump. I'll get back to this once my mind is cleared up on what it is that I'm doing. Don't worry!**

**moments later**

**Okay! I'm back! Brain is somewhat in order... still a little jumbled, but then again, when am I not!? Oi, here goes nothing. I will try to make you all enjoy this. Believe me on that! Ha. **

* * *

**F29D: A Second Chance**

**There are MORE!?**

Abby stood there stunned. 'What is going on...?' she thought to herself as she stared at the girl infront of her. The girl stood up from being knocked down onto the ground just a second ago by Abby. She mumbled something to herself and then shouted, "Leave me alone! What are you chasing me around for!?" Abby shook out of her shock and stared at the girl, "Who are you and what are you doing sneaking around here!? Wait! How'd you get here?" The girl looked up at Abby with cold eyes and laughed to herself. "You're kidding right?" Abby looked at her with a confused face. "I own this island! I live here, I mean, HELLO! What are YOU doing on MY island!?"

Abby stared at the girl in disbelief, 'Her island? What the-' "So are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to tell me who you are and what you're doing on my island? And give me a hand already!" Abby walked over and helped the girl onto her feet. "I could sue you, ya know?" Abby looked at her with eyes that read, 'Are you serious?' The girl walked over to a tree and looked around. "Name's Lynda, and yours?" Abby walked over and said, "Abby."

The two began walking back to the campsite; Abby had asked her to come to help out in some way or another. The girl's dark eyes seemed to read Abby's thoughts as the walked through the woods because she said, "Ya know... I didn't do anything to your boyfriend, alright? I was just passing through last night, I swear!" Abby stopped walking and looked at Lynda. Lynda smiled and said, "I was just doing a regular walk around the island, making sure that there were no people walking around here without my permission. Ha." Abby laughed along with Lynda nervously. 'What if she's up to something? I can't believe someone owns this island... we've been on here for so long thinking we were alone... and she was right under our noses all along.' "Are you just going to stare off a day or what?" Lynda said breaking the silence between them. Abby shook her head and pointed ahead toward the camp. There Jackson and Melissa could be heard calling, "Abby! Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Abby said walking up behind them both and giving them a scare. Melissa smiled when she saw Abby then a blank face came onto her when she saw Lynda. Lynda stared blankly back then cracked a smile and waved. Jackson was staring at Lynda too now and wondering what was up. "This is Lynda... look familiar at all Jackson?" Jackson stared at Abby and then at Lynda. After a moment of silence he shook his head, 'no'. Lynda laughed and walked over to Eric. She put her hand on his head and nodded a, 'yes' to herself. "This kid needs some medical attention if you ask me. If you want, ya'll can follow me and we'll make sure he is back in tip top shape." Without another word, or even an agreement to follow her by the group, she picked up Eric and carried him, piggy-back, through the woods along with a few bags. Jackson picked up his and Mel's bag. Mel picked up the food she had gathered, and Abby the water.

Jackson, Mel and Abby were talking amongst themselves as they follow Lynda, who was carrying Eric. Jackson finally walked up to Lynda and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned her head toward him and he said, "Ummm, so, am I suppose to know you or something? I mean... I've got to admit that I'm a little lost." Lynda smiled and then turned her head forward again to watch where she was going. "Don't worry about it." Jackson knew that she knew something, and it was killing him that he didn't know what it was. Mel called to Jackson, "Jackson why don't you try to carry Eric? It looks like she's a little tired." Jackson looked at Lynda who smiled and said, "Come on! I can carry this light-weight all day if I have to. He's really not that heavy." Abby laughed and watched Eric closely. She was waiting for the moment when he would finally wake up. 'You can make it Eric...' she said to herself.

Within a few hours the small group had reached a meadow like area amongst the jungle. There in the center of the meadow was a little house and a steady amount of smoke was coming out of a small chimney. 'What the hell?' 'This is like some kind of fairytale.' 'Give me a break...' the three flight 29 castaways were thinking to themselves. Lynda made her way toward the house and a good 20 feet away she yelled, "Tish! Open the door! We have guests!" Mel, Abby and Jackson looked at each other and then to the front door of the house. The door opened and out popped the head of a little girl and behind her a little boy. "Hunter, would you go and get some fresh water for these people?" The little boy saluted Lynda and ran off to a small stream with a bucket. The little girl, Tish, hid behind the door from Jackson and the others. When Lynda made it to the door she sat Eric down against the wall of the outside of the house and ran inside. "I've just got to move some stuff and then I can let you all in here. It'll only take a second!" The little boy ran back into the house with the water and you could hear Lynda say, "No, could you leave that outside? Maybe you can dab the boy's face with a cloth from the cabinet? Good job." The boy ran out of the house with the bucket and tripped sending the bucket and the water onto the little girl. She screamed and giggled when the boy started running away. The two ran into the stream and started splashing each other. "Hey you two! I could really use your help! Oh... whatever..."

Lynda walked out of the house and picked Eric up again, this time carrying him into the house and lying him on the bottom bunk of a double bed. Eric groaned a little and Abby stood next to him in anticipation for him to finally wake up; he didn't. When Mel and Jackson entered the house they first noticed the small neat kitchen to the right, then the comfy living area and finally the beds (a total of five to be precise). "Who all lives here?" Jackson asked before Melissa could. Lynda turned around and pointed at a picture above the door. "There is my father, mother, Hunter, Tish and I. Mum and dad are out right now. They have to meet some people at the dock."

"The DOCK!?!?" Jackson, Mel and Abby all yelled at the same time. "You mean to tell me that ships come by here? Often?" Abby asked holding Lynda's shoulders tightly. Lynda put on a weak smile and said, "... yes..." The three were speechless. Jackson fell to his knees in shock and Mel sat on the wooden floor next to him. Mel started to cry happy tears and said, "We're saved! We can go home!" Abby ran over and hugged her and Jackson. Lynda looked onto the three and smiled.

"Hey... don't I get a hug... ?" spoke the motionless Eric on the bed. Abby stood up from holding Mel and ran over to Eric to see his eyes open slightly and a smile come across his face. Abby smiled through tears and then asked, "Eric, what happened to you? What happened the other night?" Jackson and Mel walked over to their friend's side and listened to what he had to say as Lynda poured cups of water for the small group and yelled at the younger two out the kitchen window to stop goofing off by the stream.

"Well..." Eric said starting off his story. It seems that after he had been knocked out by exhaustion and carried around by Jackson, he had woken up to an unconscious Jackson in the brink of morning. Confused and lost, Eric started off screaming for Abby and Melissa. There was no answer of course. He had been so out of it that he had wondered off away from Jackson and slipped down a steep hill nearby. He had hit his head on a rock at the bottom of the hill and so his head began to bleed; this is also where he had gained a few of his bruises and scratches. Then, he stumbled further off away from Jackson and came across a few unfriendly woodland creatures, including an angry boar and a snake that stretched farther than his arm span. The boar had knocked him down once or twice but he had managed to get out of harms way without any major injuries and then he had been bitten by the snake.

"What kind of snake was it?" Lynda asked, which surprised the group due to her silence during Eric's whole recollection. "Ummm, I don't know..." Eric said trying to think of what kind of snake it was. "Can you describe it to me and may I see the bite marks?" Eric nodded and pointed to his left leg. Lynda made her way through Eric's friends who were surrounding him and looked at the bite marks. "It was green with brownish strips... or were they spots? I'm pretty sure they were strips," he managed to recall. Lynda nodded while looking, and touching, the bitten area of Eric's leg.

"So? Is it poisoned?" Jackson asked looking at the bite mark and Lynda's reaction to it. Lynda said, "Yes-"

Eric jumped, "What!? I'm gonna die!?" Abby and Mel tried to lay him back down on the bed while Lynda said loudly over Eric's cries, "No! No! You're not going to die! Idiot... ha. It's just a little poison; nothing fatal. Relax, you'll be fine." Eric ceased his tossing and fell asleep within a few minutes.

"So what's this he was talking about? Being out with you, Jackson?" Lynda asked as she and Jackson walked away from the two girls circling Eric and talking amongst themselves. Jackson looked back and then turned to Lynda, "We were out the other night looking for firewood and got lost. Then he passed out and then... something..." Jackson stopped and looked at Lynda. Lynda looked at him with her dark eyes waiting for him to finish his sentence. "... you..." Jackson recalled when they had left their camp a few days ago... someone was standing on the hill, and then the other night, someone sneaked up behind him in the dark. Jackson looked and Lynda and knew it had to have been her. He knew those eyes. "You! Come with me," Jackson said pulling Lynda out of the house so that he could talk to her without the others hearing.

The two children were still playing in the stream even though Lynda had told them to stop. A few yards away from the front door under a tree Jackson stopped walking and let go of Lynda's arm. "What is your problem?" she asked rubbing her arm. "You're the one," Jackson said pointing at her while leaning on the tree. "You were the one who wreaked the campsite. You're the one who drew all over my face those weird marks, and you're also the one who was with me that night!" Lynda looked at Jackson with confused eyes. He walked up to her so that his face was only a few inches away from hers and whispered, "Admit it. You were the one who did all of that. I can't forget those eyes." Lynda didn't speak at first, then she smiled a clever smile and turned away to look at the children and spoke, "So what if this mysterious person was me... what would that mean?" Jackson walked infront of her so that he could see her straight on. "Then that would mean that you owe me an explanation. Why did you do it?" Lynda's face turned plain; no emotion.

* * *

**Last chapter coming soon! Love yins! R&R**


	9. Promise

**Alright everyone, sorry about the delay and what not. Been hectic and I really didn't know of how to sum everything up just right in this chapter. I hope you are all pleased with the finished product and I want to thank you all for reading, adding to favorites, reviewing it all and just being a fan. Ha ha. Thanks again and here it is, the long awaited chapter 8: Sense To the Madness. I believe the title fits not only for the story, but for all of you waiting for me to finish it, ha. Later. **

* * *

**F29D: A Second Chance**

**Promise**

"So what if that mysterious person was me... what would that mean?" Jackson walked infront of her so that he could see her straight on. "Then that would mean that you owe me an explanation. Why did you do it?" Lynda's face turned plain; no emotion.

"I did it beca-" and before Lynda could go on, there was a scream from inside the house. "Abby!" Jackson and Lynda said in unison and ran towards the house. As the tumbled through the door they say a frightening sight before them. A green python was wrapped on the rafters of the roof and slithering over Eric, Melissa and Abby. Jackson stood still in shock as he saw Lynda grab a stool, walk over to the three shivering people, climb up onto the stool and grab the snake. "There, there Steve." The snake hissed and then came to Lynda and slithered it's way past the frozen Jackson and out the door.

"Wha-wha-what the hell was that thing!?" Eric stammered.

Lynda walked over to the door to watch the snake slither away. "It's just Steve. He lives around here somewhere and comes into the house every now and then. He's harmless."

"HARMLESS!? I swear that thing was going to eat me! And, STEVE!? Who names a snake, STEVE!?" a moment of silence was taken over after Eric's rant and a loud and uncontrollable laughter rain out from everyone in the house. Jackson was leaned against a walk, trying to keep himself from rolling around with laughter, and slid down as he coughed a few more laughs. Mel and Abby were wiping frightened brought tears from their eyes, which were quickly replaced by hysteria reckoned tears. Eric fell backward onto the bed and put on a grumpy and sore-loser type of face.

"Well, on that note, I'm going to go and cook up something for us to chow on, agreed?" Lynda announced after the laughing which seemed to last the whole afternoon. Everyone nodded their heads and Lynda made her way outside to fetch the children from the spring and send them to do chores. Jackson watched through the window with a look on his face that pronounced that he was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Melissa said from behind, causing Jackson to jump and gasp from surprise. He turned and looked out the window to catch a glimpse of Lynda filling buckets with water and lugging them back to the house.

"Nothing..." he mumbled and walked past Mel to aid Lynda with the heavy bucket. Melissa watched as Jackson took the bucket from Lynda's hands and Lynda gave him a surprised smile, watched him go to the house, trip slightly half way, laughed to herself and walked back to the stream. Mel turned on her heel and marched over to Eric and Abby.

Eric and Abby were having a touching moment: Abby was tending to Eric's cuts and bruises, when Mel sat down infront of Eric and glared out the door. Abby and Eric looked at each other and said together, "What's wrong?"

Mel took their question to surprise and nodded a 'no' and said, "Nothing... nothing..." Eric and Abby looked at each other, than at Mel and then outside the door at Jackson and Lynda. Eric and Abby both mouthed an, "Oh..." and continued with their little chat, leaving Mel to pout on the corner of the bed.

Outside, the two youngsters were fighting over who got to start up the fire until Jackson walked over and lit the dry wood with his lighter. The kids were amazed and then went off to the stream to play again until Lynda would order them to do something else boring and "not fun at all". Lynda came up to the fire and put a pot over it, just glancing the lighter in Jackson's hand. "You know... smoking isn't good for you?" she said without looking at him. Jackson looked at Lynda as she tied the pot to a bar over the fire and stared to mix herbs and vegetables into the semi-boiling water within the pot.

"Who said I smoke? A guy can't carry a lighter around to light firewood?" he said jokingly. Lynda smiled and then pulled a cigarette out of her pocket. She used her eyes to ask Jackson to light the end of it, then breathed in and exhaled a white cloud of smoke. Jackson eyed her for a moment and then gazed at the fire. Lynda noticed that he was thinking of something.

"What is it?" she asked breathing the cigarette in some more. Jackson looked at the fire, then at Lynda, then he laid back onto the ground, his hands behind his head and stared at the sky above him. "It's just..." he said suddenly causing Lynda to stop stirring the broth. "I can't believe we're actually going to get off this island." Lynda stared at Jackson as he laid there smiling to himself. Then, he picked himself up and off the ground to his feet and walked to the stream to see the kids. Lynda watched Jackson closely like a mother hawk as he stumbled down a small incline to the children.

"Hey, Tish and Hunter. What are you two up to?" Jackson asked kneeling beside the stream to see eye level with the two who were lifting rocks up in the water.

"Looking for crawdads... I can't find any though..." Tish said without looking at him and continued to pick up more rocks.

"Yeah... these little lobsters!" Hunter said loudly and ran over to Jackson with a clear jar, that contained one 3-inch crawdad inside.

Jackson picked up the jar and looked inside at the bottom. "Wow, he's a big one alright." Hunter gave Jackson the lid, telling him without words to hold onto the jar as he searched for more with his sister. After a long ten or so minutes the two sat beside Jackson and looked at the only crawdad they could find in the stream struggling to get itself out of the jar it was encased within. Tish looked at the crawdad with wide eyes and Hunter tried to grab it with his hand but couldn't due to his fear of having his finger caught in it's claws.

Jackson laughed at the two kids and handed them the jar. "So... how long have you two lived here?" he asked.

Hunter and Tish looked at each other and then the jar. "Three years..." Tish said quietly.

"When are your parents getting back?" Jackson asked looking at the crawdad fighting Hunter to be freed.

Hunter looked at Jackson and then at Tish. He then took the jar and walked up to the fire without a word. Tish stood up and started to do the same when Jackson jumped up. "Wait! Wait... what did I say?" he asked catching up to the little girl and stepping in front of her to block her way to the fire.

"Nothing." Tish said without another word and tried to get around Jackson. Jackson jumped back in front of her and put his arms on her shoulders, "Well, when are your parents getting back, Tish? ... Tish-"

"They're not coming back!" Tish screamed and tears started running down her face as she ran to her little brother and big sister. Lynda turned and opened her arms to the crying Tish and patted her back.

"What wrong, Tish?" she asked while opening her arms for Hunter as well. Tish whispered something into Lynda's ear and Lynda's eyes grew wide. She stood up and told the two to head inside and set the table; it was getting dark now.

Lynda walked over to the confused Jackson and eyed him. Jackson didn't know what to say or do. 'What's going on...?' he thought to himself. "Lynda... Tish said-"

"She told me," Lynda broke in. "I need to talk to you, now!" she said pulling his arm towards the place in which they had spoken earlier. There it came back to Jackson that Lynda never explained herself for the other appearances she made among the group.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked standing cross-armed and looking at Lynda and then the house. "What did Tish mean by, 'They're not coming back'?"

Lynda took a deep breath, and then pulled out another cigarette. She said, "I'm gonna need one of these to continue talking." and Jackson pulled out his lighter and tossed it to her.

She lit the cigarette, tossed the lighter back to Jackson and sat down on the cool grass. "Let's see... it happened about two weeks ago... yeah... mum and dad went out to the dock to get some more supplies and what not..."

Lynda's story told of her parents going off to the dock in the morning, at sunrise. The kids were goofing around in the stream like they usually did and Lynda was cutting some firewood. It soon turned from morning to late evening and still the parents hadn't come back. Lynda began to worry of what was taking the two so long to return on such a familiar road and trip. She told the two kids to go inside and play a board game or something until she had returned. They asked her why she was going, and she replied with, "I've got to go and help mum and dad bring home the supplies..." and that was it. Lynda made her way down the path, carrying a lantern. She walked the familiar road to the dock and just as she had reached the end of the dock she noticed something was wrong. She had not seen her parents yet and now there was an eerie silence around the dock. She climbed the last small hill and was at the dock's first step when she froze.

"What happened? What was it?" Jackson asked as though he were a little boy waiting to here the rest of his bedtime story.

Lynda took another inhale of the cigarette and her eyes started to water. "I saw something..." Jackson waited for Lynda to get herself together and say what he truly did not want to hear. "My mum and dad's... my mum and dad's... thei-their bodies..." Jackson's mouth dropped and he looked towards the house so that he would not see Lynda crying. "Someone had killed my parents! Our parents!"

Immediately Lynda collapsed to the ground and sobbed. Jackson turned and looked at her then placed his hand on her shoulder and helped her back up into a sitting position. "... thanks..." she mumbled and sniffed.

"I don't mean to bring this up..." Jackson said and paused, thinking of the right words to say. "But... what exactly happened to them? Couldn't it have been some animal around here?"

Lynda sniffed and shook her head, "No. No, that's what I thought at first... something with claws or..." She hiccuped a little and then said, "But no, it was someone, not something. Someone had stabbed my parents and then... they..." Jackson took Lynda into his arms and held her.

"Shh... " he said to her cries. "You don't have to tell me that." He rocked her back and forth for a bit and then she sat back up and looked at him with those familiar eyes.

"That's when I came home... I told those two. They were terrified to go outside anymore for the first week or so and so I decided to go back and get the supplies that were left at the dock and bring them back. Then I went back and... and... buried... you know..." she said through tears. "I then decided to figure out who had done this, whoever it was is on this island. I went around the island, as the checkup and what not and found you guys walking around." she said pointing at Jackson and nodding in the direction in which they came. "I guess, I thought... you guys being the only ones around at the time and all..." she said quietly without looking at him. She then stood up and turned her back to him.

"Wow..." was all that Jackson could muster up. He couldn't believe what was going on. 'This has to be a dream; a nightmare...' he thought. "I swear Lynda, we didn't know anything about you and we would never have done anything like that, I swear!"

Lynda laughed a weak laugh and turned to look at him. She had a weak smile on her face and her cheeks were shining from the tears she had just wiped away. "Look at me... " she said laughing a little more. "I'm crying like some child. Ha ha. Pitiful."

"Don't tell me you haven't let any of this frustration or anything out at all since... since it happened." Jackson said worriedly and stood up. "That's not healthy. Everyone needs a good cry every now and then."

The two looked at each other and then laughed. Lynda cleared her face of tears and the two headed back towards the house to serve the others to some soup. Little did they know that they were being watched...

"I thought..." came a soft voice from behind the tree where Jackson had been sitting against. Mel appeared from the shadows and watched the two go inside the house. She didn't look happy at all...

* * *

**I'm going to try and keep it all together for the final chapter! Here we go! **

* * *

Morning broke across the sky and one by one everyone woke from a good night's sleep. Abby woke first and Eric followed, though he seemed to have already been awake long before. Abby helped Eric off the bed and down to the stream to wash his wounds. Jackson woke to Abby and Eric's stumbles out of the doorway and groaned. Tish and Hunter peeped out from their bunk and sneaked over towards Jackson hoping to jump onto him without him knowing. They inched closer... closer... closer... 

"ARRRR!" Jackson yelled at the two unexpected kids and they screamed. Lynda sprung up from her bunk and hit her head on the roof, her bunk being on top. "OUCH!" she cried which was followed by many muffled curse words. Jackson said several "sorry"'s and ran out of the house with the kids, scared of being caught by Lynda in her rage. Mel woke up after hearing Lynda's curses and noticed that she was alone with her in the small house. She climbed out from her bunk as Lynda jumped down off of hers a few feet away.

"Hey... um... Lynda?" Mel asked with a struggle.

Lynda turned to face Mel while rubbing her head angrily. "What! I mean... what?" she shouted and then toned downward.

"I was wondering... if you could tell me something." Lynda watched Mel closely with confused eyes and nodded a 'yes'. "I was wondering if you would tell me the truth... about... if anything was going on between you and... Ja-"

Lynda started laughing loudly and hysterically. She put her hand up to stop Mel from asking why she was laughing. "Ha ha, hun, you need to chill, okay? I'm not taking your man or anything like that. Alright? Ha ha. You need to learn to trust people, oh, it's oh too funny! I thought you'd ask me that, ha ha." Lynda took a bucket from behind the door and headed towards the spring, where, no doubt, the two kids and Jackson were.

'Oh thank god...' Mel thought to herself and laughed lightly to herself as she headed towards the door. As she walked towards the door a shadow came over her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"So what are you going to name it?" Jackson asked as the two kids placed a crawdad into the jar. Just then everyone at the stream heard a high pitched scream and broken glass of some type. The kids froze in the water, then ran to Lynda, who told them to stay with Abby and Eric as Jackson and herself ran up to the house in a flash.

"What was tha-" Jackson yelled into the house as he came to the door which caused him to freeze dead in his tracks. There on the floor lay Mel, she was breathing in short gasps of fear and pain. Next to her was a broken vase from the window seal. To the right of her stomach was a huge gash and blood was seeping out. She was trying to hold pressure to it with her hand and she attempted to get up from the floor with her other arm. Jackson dashed and tried to kneel by her side when he saw a flash of something come to his neck and froze.

"Get up... NOW!" bellowed a deep voice. Jackson slowly stood back up and turned towards Lynda, as that was what the knife against his neck pushed him to do. Jackson looked at Lynda, whose face told him what he feared. Lynda was staring at the figure behind Jackson with wide, frightened eyes.

"Hey," came Eric's voice from outside,"What's going on in the-"

"DON'T COME IN HERE!" Lynda screamed, "RUN! HIDE!"

The figure behind Jackson pulled him toward the door and Lynda so that it could see outside. Tish, Hunter, Abby and Eric were gone. They heard Lynda and were hiding somewhere in the woods, the four in the house supposed.

"You... you kil-" Lynda began, but was cut off by a slap to her face from the man behind Jackson.

"No!" Jackson yelled as Lynda fell to the ground outside. Jackson grabbed the hand which held the knife to his throat, pulled it to his face and bit as hard as he could into the skin. A bellowing cry was heard behind Jackson as he spit the blood from his mouth and elbowed the man in the stomach so that he would collapse.

Jackson then turned around and saw the figure for the first time. It was... Captain Russell. Jackson blinked several times and then looked at Mel and remembered she was hurt. He called to Lynda, "Are you okay, Lyn?" Lynda called back an 'alright' and stumbled to the door. She gasped as she looked at the man on her floor and froze. "This is no time to freeze up, Lyn. Do you have a first aid kit around here?" Lynda shook out of her daze and shook and then stepped slowly over the body of the man and to the cabinet. She pulled out the first aid kit and ran to Jackson and Mel. Lynda immediately got back to her normal self, no emotion, as if nothing had just happened. She pulled out a pair of scissors, anti-bacterial and cotton wrap. She cut Mel's shirt up, revealing the wound as well as her bra. Jackson tried not to stare as it was not the time or place.

Lynda dabbed the wound with a clothe and began to spread the anti-bacterial on it. Jackson was holding Mel's hand and kissed her forehead. "Hang on there, Mel." he whispered and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back to let him know she was okay; her eyes were shut and her breathing and tears were fast.

"Jackson, prop her up so that I can wrap this around her more easily." Lynda ordered. Jackson obeyed and lifted Mel up carefully. Mel moaned a little and then opened her eyes. Lynda wrapped the clothe around Mel carefully, but quickly because she did not know as to when the man would wake up again.

Mel was aided to, but her wound was severe. "Don't worry guys, there should be a boat coming by today for shipment and they have to wait for me at the dock. In other words, you can leave this place today." Jackson and Mel looked at each other and smiled. Jackson then kissed Mel's forehead and cheered loudly. Lynda walked over the man's body again and said, "First thing's first, this guy's gotta go! Now!" Jackson looked around and found some rope, tied up Captain Russell and lifted him, with Lynda's help, outside against a tree, where he was tied to.

Lynda called to Abby, Eric, Tish and Hunter that it was okay and that they could come out of hiding now. It took five or so minutes until the four believed that it was truly safe and came to the house. Tish and Hunter jumped into their sisters arms. "It's okay. That bad man, can't hurt us anymore." she said.

"Captain Russell!?" Eric and Abby said together and looked scared to death that the bloody knife that Jackson was holding.

"I can't believe him... why did he do it?" Jackson asked aloud, but meant to keep to himself. Lynda walked by without another word.

"What are we going to do now?" Eric asked holding Abby close for support and... other reasons.

"Welp, first off get cleaned up, secondly get some police out here for him, and thirdly, I presume that you all had better get to the dock if you want to go home." Lynda said with a smile to the four castaways.

"Home... never thought I'd love that word above all others..." Eric sighed.

"I can't believe we're finally going home..." Abby sighed and hugged Eric closely. Eric kissed her head softly and smiled toward the sky.

"NO GO!" cried the two, Tish and Hunter. "Stay here with us! We want to play more!"

"Oh, no don't do that..." Lynda said and hugged the two kids.

Jackson knelt down and looked at the two square in the eye. "What? You don't want us to go home? Well, we kind of have to, but I can promise you something."

"What?" Tish asked. "Yeah, what?" Hunter repeated.

"We, all of us, even our friends on the shore that way," and he pointed in the direction in which they came,"will come and visit you and your big sister as much and as often as we can."

The two kids looked at each other and asked, "Promise?" sticking out their ring fingers.

Jackson smiled, "Promise" and wrapped his ring finger around both of theirs.

* * *

So it turns out that everything was much better than before. The four castaways made it to the dock and hitched a ride to the other side of the island where their friends, even the last two castaways that were with Captain Russell, awaited them. They all made it back home in one piece. Turns out that Captain Russell came down with Malaria and he was literally, "out of his mind". He was sentenced to prison even though he was not doing what he did on purpose. Melissa was taken to a hospital in Hawaii, closest they could reach in time, and tended to. She first woke up to Jackson's smiling and teared up face. Lynda, Tish and Hunter had their aunt and uncle move onto the island with them and remained there the rest of their vacation. They traveled back to Hawaii for school and the following summer went back onto vacation on that same island, but this time with their new group of friends. 

Eric still complains every now and then about having no real service on the island and Abby has to whack him across the head every now and then, but he's much better behaving than before. Jackson and Melissa are unseparable and forever will be. The remaining castaways seem alright, but a little edgy to be visiting the island again, but they have to...

Jackson promised.

* * *

**Ha ha, I believe it's a little corny, but hey, I got it done before the movie didn't I? I hope you all enjoy the movie and remember to watch it on Saturday at 8 on DiscoveryKids or... where ever you watch these things... youtube... yahoo... whatever. Ha ha. Happy summer and much love. I'll be writing more soon. Thanks for waiting so patiently... or impatiently, ha ha.**

**Love,  
Kimber**


End file.
